


Ink Stained Floorboards

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blowjobs, Desk Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: Fenris is a man of his word, even if he doesn't intend to be.Apparently the only thing I'll ever write is FenHawke smut, not that I'm really complaining.





	Ink Stained Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofread this yet cause it's late but I'll get to it later. This is the most ambitious thing I've ever written as far as descriptions and such go, so please bear with me as I know this isn't perfect. I really just needed to get this out of my head and into a fic.

Fire crackled and hissed in the hearth of Hawke’s cozy bedroom. She and Fenris laid close together in the comfort of Hawke’s large bed. Fenris held a book firmly in his hands, reading intently by the light of a nearby candlestick. Hawke’s head laid gently on his shoulder, only glancing occasionally at what Fenris was reading. Soon enough however, Hawke grew bored. 

“Fenris…” She looked up into his eyes, that all too familiar playful look of her upon her face. 

Fenris glanced over to Hawke, eyeing her expression with curiosity. Knowing Hawke too well, Fenris marked his place in his book and set it aside. “Ah, this should be good” he replied, a small smite curling upon his lips. “What is it, my love?” 

Hawke didn’t bother to reply as she moved on top of her lover, straddling his lap. She connected their lips in a kiss, deep and hungry, making her intents clear. Breathlessly, she pulled her lips away, looking into Fenris’ eyes for approval. 

Fenris, although taken off guard, pressed their lips back together, giving Hawke the silent consent she had asked for. He kissed back passionately, with a hunger to rival that of Hawke’s own need. It wasn’t long before the two had stripped each other down to their smallclothes. Hands wandered as the room began to grow warm. 

Soon enough, Hawke weaseled the last of Fenris’ clothes from his body. She paused a moment, the pair of lovers taking a moment to breathe. The sight of Fenris’ cock was always one Hawke adored. To say it was impressive would be an understatement. It was perfect in every way. Fenris’ cock was long and had a nice amount to thickness to it. In addition to this it had a nice curve to it so that Hawke was filled completely when it was inside her. Perhaps the most interesting part was the thin lyrium markings that continued down Fenris’ length, stopping just short of the head. Needless to say, the sight of his cock always give Hawke a moment of pause. 

Soon enough, Hawke gently gripped Fenris’ growing erection, earning a groan of approval from the elf. Thus, Hawke set her plan into motion. She positioned herself so that they each could orally please the other, but Hawke’s panties remained on. When Fenris reached up to remove them, his arms were restricted by the weight of Hawke’s thighs. “No touching, Fenris” Hawke chimed before dragging the flat of her tongue from the base of Fenris’ cock to the tip, unable to hide the smirk on her face. 

Fenris’ head hit the pillow as he moaned out loudly. He tried to fight against Hawke’s resistance, but she still resisted him. 

“You’ll get your turn soon enough” she replied before slipping her lips around the head of her lover’s length. She began to bob her head up and down his cock, using her hand to work at the the base. She alternated between that and licking at his cock. She ran her tongue up and down his member, as if it were coated in honey. 

Soon enough do to Hawke’s handiwork, Fenris’ cock began to twitch. He bit his lip to quiet himself, but his moans broke through. “Hawke I-” he began, his eyes shut tightly. 

With that, Hawke paused, the flat of her tongue still pressed softly against the side of Fenris’ cock. She laughed lightly to herself. “Oh Fenris, I hope you didn’t think this was going to be quick” she replied, removing her hand from the base of his cock. “I was just getting started.” 

Fenris let out a growl of frustration as all friction was removed from him. Hawke began to readjust herself, and Fenris saw his window of opportunity. While she was distracted, Fenris gripped her thighs tightly, and pulled them up towards his face, freeing his arms completely in the process. He then ripped Hawke’s panties apart, finally allowing him access to her entrance. Hawke let out a sound of protest, but Fenris silenced her. “We’ll get you new ones later” he growled before bringing Hawke’s cunt to his face. He began to eat her as if it was his last meal.

Hawke moaned loudly and returned to work on Fenris’ cock, pushing it as far down her throat as she could manage. 

The pair moaned together, filing the room with their sounds. Soon enough they were close to finishing. Fenris flipped the two over and picked Hawke up in one fluid motion. He carried her quickly over to the writing desk by the wall, setting his lover down in front of it, facing her away from it. The elf bent Hawke over the desk, positioning his length at her entrance. “Hawke…” he breathed out, waiting for her approval. 

Hawke groaned louded, her bare breasts pressed firmly against the cold wood of the desk. “Please Fenris…” she replied, unsure if she could wait much longer. 

With that, Fenris slammed into Hawke, the two moaning much louder than before. Hawke stood up on her tiptoes, allowing Fenris to angle into her perfectly as he fucked her against the desk. The elf pounded into Hawke, causing the glass inkwell to fall from the edge and onto the floor. The glass shattered and ink began to pool onto the wood, staining booth the floor and the soles of the lovers’ feet. Neither paid any mind however, as they were too involved in each other to notice. 

Fenris pressed his back firmly against Hawke’s, bringing his lips to her ear. “I do hope you had no plans of walking tomorrow” he growled into her ear, punctuating his statement with a rough buck of his hips. 

Hawke melted in Fenris’ grasp, unable to make any noise past her moans. The hot breath of Fenris’ voice in her ear sent her over the edge, her orgasm causing her to moan out her lover’s name. 

Fenris slowed his pace for just a moment, allowing Hawke to steady herself before he returned to slamming mercilessly into her again. It didn’t take long until Fenris himself finally came, his movements reckless and without rhythm. The feeling of Fenris’ twitching cock inside her sending Hawke over the edge again. 

The pair stood there for a moment, the sound of their breathing over the crackle of the fire the only noise that could be heard. Fenris pulled out of Hawke slowly, the release of the two dripping onto the floor, joining the dark black of the spilled ink. 

When their heartbeats slowed and their breathing returned to normal, Fenris picked Hawke up again, bridal style in his arms. Carefully, he brought her to the bathroom and the pair drew a bath. They were wordless together, as they usually were. Stolen kisses on each other’s face and neck doing the talking for them as they relaxed their muscles in the warm water of the marble basin. 

Soon, Fenris noticed something curious about the water. It seems to have a light pink tinge to it. He stood from the water quickly and looked Hawke over, noticing a dark red stream coming from the heel of her foot. “You’re bleeding!” he exclaimed, reaching down to examine Hawke’s foot. Upon further investigation, Fenris found a thick shard of glass embedded into her heel. 

Hawke looked over to it curiously, noticing the glass as well. “Huh, I hadn’t even noticed” she replied, notiblibly much less worried than her elven counterpart. Then, seemly out of nowhere she began to laugh. 

“Hawke?” Fenris questioned, alreadying digging through drawers in the bathroom, trying to find bandages. “Hawke you’re hurt, what’s so funny?” 

“You really meant it didn’t you?” Hawke replied, still giggling to herself. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well Fenris, I really don’t think I’ll be walking much tomorrow in this condition” Hawke said, that all too familiar playful look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I take dragon age smut requests at shrimpheaven0w.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feedback encouraged!


End file.
